


The One That Got Away

by flowersaretarts



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by pageofswords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

"If you really loved me, why do I learn about it from your final glance, in the last moment when I am taking my foot off the platform? When I am sure that everything is nothing more than a joke to you, myself included? I am not joking, though, I am terrified. I know I am a bloody coward, Vyv.  

If only I had left without a goodbye, having left a note on a piece of Sunday paper, I would never learn that you loved me. 

How many times I tried to convince myself that looking for signs of reciprocity in your words, your actions and gestures was but a blind hope. But what a fool I've been. For only a fool would demand a rose to prove her love. If he fails to see love in its scent or colour and its tenderness, is it the rose to blame? And what's ten times worse, the fool might turn out to be a madman: not just he waits for non-existing to happen, he clads the rose in his own imagination and gets infuriated by the fact that rose smells like roses do, not like salt. 

Forgive me for being so short-sighted. For lingering. 

Yet again you proved that you are better, higher than me. As long as I live, I will never ever cease to thank you, my darling friend. For everything you'd taught me, for every piece in the puzzle of days. 

Thank you for letting me go."


End file.
